up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Horiuchi Takao
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan |bloodtype = O |genre = Folk Songs, Enka, Japanese pop |occupation = Singer-songwriter |active = 1971-Present |agency = UP-FRONT CREATE |label = Toshiba EMI (1972-1979) POLYSTAR (1980-1995) Y.J. Sounds (1995-1998) (1998-2004) Rice Music (2005-present) |acts = Alice, Signal, , Brothers 5 }}Horiuchi Takao (堀内孝雄) is a Japanese singer-songwriter under UP-FRONT CREATE, as well as a member of the group Brothers 5. Biography 1971-1975 On December 25, 1971, Horiuchi Takao got his start with a Japanese folk group called Alice, where he was in charge of vocals and guitar. The group officially had their debut on March 5, 1972 with the single "Haitte Oide Koibito yo". Whilst in the group, he also actively participated in composing some of their songs. On October 5, 1975, Horiuchi Takao officially made his solo debut with his first album, "Kotoba ni Naranai Okurimono" 1978-1988 In 1978, Horiuchi Takao's single "Kimi no Hitomi wa 10,000 Volts" became his first smash hit. His 1980 single "Minamikaikisen" would also become a smash hit. In 1981, Alice officially ceased activities due to the members' growing solo careers. The next several years would have Horiuchi Takao's career taking off. In 1984, Horiuchi Takao joined the Japanese folk group Signal for the release of their singles "Gyakukousen" and "Sentimental Wind ~Kanshoufuu~". His 1986 single "Itoshiki Hibi" would mark his first release under the new folk songs or enka subgenre "New Adult Music". During this time of his life, he also had a few minor acting roles as well. In 1986, Horiuchi Takao recorded the theme song "Itoshiki Hibi" for the 1986 NTV year-end drama Byakkotai. In 1988, Horiuchi Takao also recorded the theme song "Gaki no Koro no you ni" for the ANB drama Hagure Keiji Junjouha. 1990-1999 In 1990, his single "Koi Uta Tsuzuri" won an award at the 32nd Japan Record Awards. His 1993 single "Kageboushi" also would later win an award at the Japan Music Awards. In 1999, his single "Taketonbo" was certified gold by the RIAJ. 2009-2014 In 2009, in commemoration of all of the original Alice members reaching 60 years old, the group restarted activities in a concert tour that spanned 40 performances across 35 venues. In 2013, released their first album in 26 years, "ALICE XI (Eleven)" and embarked on a tour spanning each of the 47 prefectures in Japan. In 2014, Horiuchi Takao formed the group Brothers 5 with Sugita Jiro, Banba Hirofumi, Takayama Gen, and Inaba Akira. Profile *'Name:' Horiuchi Takao (堀内孝雄) *'Nickname:' Beeyan (ベーヤン) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Groups:' **Alice (1971-1981; 2009-present) **Signal (1984) **Brothers 5 (2014-present) Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *1975.10.05 Kotoba ni Naranai Okurimono (言葉にならない贈り物) *1977.03.05 Wasure Kakete ita Love Song (忘れかけていたラブ・ソング) *1978.09.05 Aitsu ga Shinda Ban (あいつが死んだ晩) *1979.09.05 Song Forever (ソング・フォーエバー) *1980.06.25 Déraciné (デラシネ) *1982.04.05 DAY BREAK *1983.05.25 I A.M. P.M. *1984.05.01 CANES -ON THE SAME ROAD- *1986.10.25 Brown (ブラウン) *1987.11.25 Fall In Love Again *1989.06.01 HELLO FORTY *1990.05.25 FIRST *1991.06.01 Gents (ジェンツ) *1992.05.25 Cappuccino (カプチーノ) *1993.05.26 Kageboushi (影法師) *1994.04.25 Yume no Michikusa (夢の道草) *1995.05.25 Tokyo Hatsu (東京発) *1996.04.25 Yoi Renbo (酔いれんぼ) *1997.04.25 Ai ga Miemasu ka (愛が見えますか) *1998.03.30 Taketonbo (竹とんぼ) *1999.04.14 Yume no Shippo (青春のしっぽ) *2000.04.12 Kaze no Legend (風のレジェンド) *2001.04.11 MOON *2002.04.10 Eien no Natsu (永遠の夏) *2003.04.23 Kawa (河) *2004.09.09 Enishi (縁) *2005.07.13 Otoko-tachi no Lullaby (男達のララバイ) *2006.05.31 OLD&NEW *2007.06.27 Itsumade mo Love Song (いつまでもラブソング) ;Cover Albums *1991.06.05 Tasty (テイスティー) *2008.05.21 OLD FRIENDS ;Compilation Albums *1986.03.25 Zenkyoku Shuu ~Akogare Asobi (全曲集〜憧れ遊び) *1987.03.01 Itoshiki Hibi (愛しき日々) *1987.08.26 New Best Now 70 (ニュー・ベストナウ70) *1988.05.25 DEAR FRIEND / BEST SONGS *1988.12.01 BEST OF BEST *1989.08.02 Big Artist Best Collection Horiuchi Takao (ビッグ・アーティスト・ベスト・コレクション 堀内孝雄) *1990.01.30 Best Hit Collection *1990.10.25 New Best Koi Uta Tsuzuri (ニュー・ベスト〜恋唄綴り) *1991.12.01 Best Selection *1992.11.11 best collection *1993.04.01 Best Song Shuu (ベスト・ソング集) *1994.11.26 Super Best ~Yume no Michikusa (スーパーベスト〜夢の道草) *1995.11.25 Horiuchi Takao Best Tokyo Hatsu (堀内孝雄ベスト 東京発) *1996.06.26 Single A-men Collection (シングルA面コレクション) *1996.10.25 New Best (ニュー・ベスト) *1996.11.27 TWIN BEST *1997.11.24 Best Songs 16 (ベストソングス16) *1998.11.21 The Best Taketonbo (ザ ベスト 竹とんぼ) *1999.10.27 ONE MORE TIME -Premium Best- (ONE MORE TIME -プレミアム・ベスト-) *2001.06.20 30th ANNIVERSARY BEST *2002.12.04 THE BEST Kakurenbo (THE BEST かくれんぼ) *2003.11.27 The Best Kawa (ザ・ベスト 河) *2004.04.28 Best of Best (ベスト・オブ・ベスト) *2005.08.24 NEW BEST 1500 *2005.11.23 The Best ~Futari de Youma wo Yarou janai ka~ *2007.12.02 The Best ~Otoko ga Kakaeta Sabishisa~ (ザ・ベスト 〜男が抱えた寂しさ〜) *2010.08.04 Thank you! ~Ai Subeki Otoko-tachi~ (Thank you!～愛すべき男たち～) *2011.10.26 40 Shuunen Kinen Best Selection ~Toki no Nagare ni~ (40周年記念ベストセレクション～時の流れに～) *2016.10.26 45 Shuunen Kinen All Single Collection (45周年記念オールシングルコレクション) ;Collaboration Albums *1984.05.01 CANES -On The Same Road- *1998.05.21 Hagure Keiji Junjouha Shudaika Best (「はぐれ刑事純情派」主題歌ベスト) *1998.05.21 Tanimura Shinji Horiuchi Takao Super Best (谷村新司 堀内孝雄スーパー・ベスト) *2004.04.28 Best Collection Sanga Horiuchi Takao / Ogura Kei (ベストセレクション［山河］堀内孝雄/小椋佳 作品集) *2009.11.26 Hagure Keiji Junjouha -Shudaika Zenkyoku Shuu- (はぐれ刑事純情派 -主題歌全曲集-) |-|Singles= ;Major Singles *1978.08.05 Kimi no Hitomi wa 10,000 Volts (君のひとみは10000ボルト) *1979.09.05 Wasure na Toki (忘れな詩) *1980.09.05 Delacine (デラシネ) *1980.12.20 Hadakagi (裸樹) - theme song for Hongou Kikuzaka Akamon Doori *1981.04.05 Seishun Mayoi Hito (青春まよい人) - Jintan Supekkii CM song *1982.04.05 Don't Stop My Love - Koa CM song *1982.12.05 Fuyu no Chou (冬の蝶) *1983.03.25 Shounen-tachi yo (少年達よ) - theme song for Shousetsu Yoshida Gakkou *1983.08.21 I LOVE OSAKA - indies single sold only in Osaka, Osaka 21st Century Plan campaign song *1985.12.01 Akogare Asobi (憧れ遊び) - theme song for Chuushingura *1986.05.25 Iifuru Sarete mo (言い古されても) *1986.10.25 Itoshiki Hibi (愛しき日々) - Hokuren '86 campaign song *1987.05.25 Seishun Oeba (青春追えば) *1987.11.25 Haruka na Wadachi (遥かな轍) - theme song for Tabaruzaka *1990.01.01 Aisazu ni Irarenai (愛さずにいられない) - theme song for'' Sasurai Keiji Ryojouhen II'', Hokuren '89 campaign song *1990.01.01 Kawa wa Naiteiru (川は泣いている) *1990.03.25 Kyou mo Saikou ya nee! -Naniwa ni Yume no Kaze ga Fuku- (今日も最高やねェ!－浪花に夢の風が吹く－) *1990.12.21 Seishun de Sourou (青春でそうろう) - theme song for Katsukaishou *1991.12.01 Koibumi (恋文) - theme song for Minamoto no Yoshitsune *1991.12.01 Tooki Hi no Shounen (遠き日の少年) - theme song for Tenka no Fuku Shougun Mito Mitsukuni Tokugawa Gosanke no Gekitou '' *1993.12.01 Nami no Shirabe ni (波の調べに) - theme song for ''Tsuruhime Denki -Koubou Setouchi Suigun-'' *1994.08.25 Eien ni -Tsubasa wo Ageyou- (永遠に―翼をあげよう―) - indies single sold in only in the Kansai region *1995.01.25 Yume Yoi Makura (夢酔枕) - theme song for ''Hagure Ishao Inochi Azukarimasu! *1997.11.06 Sakamichi (坂道) - theme song for Akahige *1998.11.21 Karasu no Nyoubou (カラスの女房) - self cover of 's *2007.06.13 Otoko ga Kakaeta Sabishisa (男が抱えた寂しさ) *2008.04.23 Okitegami (置き手紙) - released at the same time as 's *2009.03.25 Daiji na Hito (大事な人) *2010.04.23 Ai Subeki Otoko-tachi (愛すべき男たち) *2011.04.27 Omokagebashi / Toki no Nagare ni (面影橋/時の流れに) *2012.05.09 Warau wa Kusuri (笑うは薬) *2015.03.18 Jinsei Ame Nochi Tokidoki Hare / Sakamichi no Mukou (人生雨のち時々晴れ/坂道のむこう) *2016.04.20 Utsusemi no Ie / Ishi wo Tsuranuku Shizuku de Are (空蝉の家/石をつらぬく滴であれ) *2017.01.25 Utsusemi no Ie / Hijiribashi no Yuuhi (空蝉の家/聖橋の夕陽) *2018.08.22 Minna Shounen Datta (みんな少年だった) ;Hagure Keiji Junjouha ''Theme Song Singles *1988.05.25 Gaki no Koro no You ni (ガキの頃のように) *1989.05.25 Joudan Janee (冗談じゃねえ) *1990.04.25 Koi Uta Tsuzuri (恋唄綴り) *1991.05.25 Sayonara Dake no Jinsei ni / Far away (さよならだけの人生に/Far away) - Tanimura Shinji cover ("Far away" only) *1993.04.25 Kageboushi (影法師) *1994.03.25 Yume no Michikusa (夢の道草) *1995.04.26 Tokyo Hatsu (東京発) *1996.03.25 Yoi Renbo (酔いれんぼ) *1997.02.26 Ai ga Miemasu ka (愛が見えますか) *1998.03.18 Taketonbo (竹とんぼ) *1999.03.20 Enishi Taketonbo -Seishun no Shippo- (続・竹とんぼ ―青春のしっぽ―) *2000.03.23 Iinjanai (いいじゃない) *2001.03.23 Jidaiya no Koi (時代屋の恋) *2002.03.20 Kakurenbo (かくれんぼ) *2002.10.30 Tomoshibi (灯(ともしび)) *2003.03.19 Kawa (河) *2004.04.28 Karasu no Nyoubou (New Version) (カラスの女房(ニューバージョン)) *2006.04.26 Shinobazu no Koi (不忍の恋) ;Collaboration Singles *1980.04.25 Minamikaikisen (南回帰線) - with Taki Tomoharu, Suntory Beer CM song *1983.07.10 Fushigi na Partner (不思議なパートナー) - with Okuno Atsuko *1984.04.21 Gyakukousen (逆光線) - with Signal *1984.10.25 Sentimental Wind (センチメンタル・ウインド) - with Signal *1986.06.21 Hanriira (ハンリーラ) - with Kurahashi Ruiko, theme song for ''Kinchan no Dokomade Yaru no *1988.12.01 Yarou-tachi no Banka (野郎たちの挽歌) - with Cho Yong Pil, theme song for Sasurai Keiji Ryojouhen *1992.03.11 Tokai no Tenshi-tachi (都会の天使たち) - with Kye Eunsook *1995.10.25 Kanashii Kanpai (悲しい乾杯) - with Saito Keiko *2005.04.20 Futari de Ryouma wo Yarou Janai ka (ふたりで竜馬をやろうじゃないか) - with Itsuki Hiroshi *2010.10.27 Shiawase no Motome Kata (倖せの求め方) - with Tomochika ;Best Coupling Series *2009.10.28 Itoshiki Hibi (愛しき日々) *2009.10.28 Gaki no Koro no you ni (ガキの頃のように) *2009.10.28 Koi Uta Tsuzuri (恋唄綴り) *2009.10.28 Kageboushi (影法師) *2009.10.28 Taketonbo (竹とんぼ) References External Links *Official Website *UP-FRONT WORKS Profile Category:1949 Births Category:October Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members from Osaka Category:Brothers 5 Category:Soloist Category:Members who are married